One night
by Skay6
Summary: Eren is a 20 years old newcomer at a sales company. Like every new comer, they decided to hold a welcome party for him. That's when he will meet his superior, and older salesman, 34 years old Rivaille.


**Eren stared at the empty glass that was supposed to be filled with some strong alcoholic drink. He held it in his hands with a bright smile. It was hard to tell if he was actually drunk or happy about the fact that his colleagues organized a welcome party for him. "Hey, Rookie. Want some more?" One of the elders opened a third bottle. "Sure, why not?" Eren smiled while raising his glass. As soon as he poured in some more wine on it, the man went to the next person. "What about you, Rivaille?"**

Rivaille was sitting on the corner, next to the newcomer that will be starting working in their company starting today. Rivaille was in the company for over five years, and as a superior, he had to assist the newcomer's party, even though deep in his thought, he would be better off in his small apartment, relaxing, and having a drink on his own. Well, the drinks weren't that bad here. "Sure." Rivaille answered as the man poured some wine in his glass. His eyes checked out the boy next to him who was supposed to be the star of the party yet was sitting in his corner, drinking silently. 'Wait, is he drunk already?' Rivaille thought as he let out a sigh of disappointment and drank all of his glass's content on one go. 'How weak'

Eren's cheeks turned lightly red as he felt a gaze from his right side, knowing it was his superior's. His appearance was not quite bad. Beautiful black hair, attractive frown, beautiful and well build body. Eren quickly faced the other way as he caught himself staring at Rivaille. 'Good job, Eren.' He mumbled to himself before drinking his whole drink in one shot. He sighed as his head felt a lot lighter then before.

'Looking at your superior and not even showing respect? Such an indecent kid...' Rivaille was thinking the moment Eren faced the other way. He never really cared about the new comers. They are all a pain in the ass. They end up leaving in less than a year. The work in this company is certainly too hard for them to keep up with. Rivaille's wasn't going to talk to him, nor try being friendly. He had always been alone, and he will be for the next years in this job. He leaned closer to grab a bottle and poured some more wine in his empty glass.

Eren stared at his glass again as he felt suddenly even thirstier then before. His eyes traveled trough the room. Empty bottle. Empty bottle. Empty bottle. "Ah...!" His eyes finally landed on the bottle Rivaille was holding. "Excuse me, could you share some of the wine with me?" He shyly moved closer, reaching out his glass.

Rivaille's eyes tilted to the side to land on Eren. 'Can't you see this is the last bottle in the room and i'm trying to enjoy it by myself?' Rivaille thought as he wished Eren didn't ask. Yet, he could not refuse him, it was his party after all, he also asked politely and that's a plus. He decided to share some with him. "Get your glass closer, I don't want to waste some of the wine on the couch." He warned him, not being even the slightest bit friendly.

Eren got a littly surprised by the way he spoke, but didn't mind it at all as he moved even closer. He held the glass just perfect for Rivaille to pour some wine in. He did it again. Without him realising, Eren's eyes were stuck at Rivaille's face. He wasn't able to look away this time. "Oi, Eren!" A arm wrapped arround the young one's neck. Who is disturbing him? He finally got a good angle to look at the man besides him. The man continued. "Wanna come with us? We know a very good place where you can..." The man winked at Eren, hoping he would understand.

As the other man sad down on the couch, the glass on Eren's hand shook a bit and some of the wine poured on the couch. Rivaille tried calming down. This damn precious wine he was keeping to himself is now wasted on the couch. Moreover, this damn couch is now a mess, how can he even sit down here any longer. As he angrily stared up at the man who disturbed his peaceful drinking, Rivaille glared and spoke before thinking. "Can't you see we're having a drink right now?" He said with a glare. "You're a nuisance." The man spoke, scaring the other man as he quickly stood up and left. "Tch." Rivaille clicked his tongue and filled again, carefully, Eren's glass. "Be more careful. You're not having more than that." He simply spoke before he got back to drinking silently.

Eren faced Rivaille's way again, looking down at the mess he made. "Ah, I'm sorry...!" He placed the glass on the table nearby. "I-I'll clean it up right away!" He took some tissues and tried to dry it. His eyes widened a little as his cheeks turned bright red. He spilled some wine on the man's shirt. What should he do? Drying such a spot would be embarrassing. Imagine, he'd might get turned on by it. Eren cleared his throat. "E-euhm.. Excuse me... I spilled some..."

Rivaille had noticed the man standing up to clean the mess. 'Hm?...Cleaning huh? Well, I guess at least someone in this company has some sense of cleanliness' He seemed quite surprised by his action, so he decided to give him a little chance. His eyes stared up at him. Eren was a simple, tall, slim man. He might be in his twenties, probably has a girlfriend. Rivaille had been analyzing every part of him silently until Eren's face became bright red as he showed the few drops on the man's shirt, close to his chest area. Rivaille would normally take the tissue himself and clean it, but he was quite curious about the boy's skills. He will soon be his superior so it's his job to test his skills. "You spilled some on my shirt. Are you gonna clean it?" He said with a piercing stare.

Eren nodded as if his life depended on it. In fact, his life DID depend on it! He slowly reached the man's chest, dipping it softly. His eyes were focused on the wine stains as he tried to keep his mind clear. Eren leaned a little more forward. 'Damn, this guy smells so good', Eren thought to himself. A sigh escaped his lips. "Maybe it's better if you use a washing machine to clean it... I can pay you for it. I'm really sorry!"

Rivaille's eyes were fixed down at the younger one who was wiping the wine drops off his shirt. 'He smells nice...' He thought as he kept analyzing each part of him. 'Silky hair.' He thought. 'Not that bad of a body...' He thought and suddenly froze. 'Tch, I'm analyzing way too much. I better stop.' He thought as he let out a sigh. "Hm, I'll take care of the rest." He stood up and handed him his drink. "Would you hold my drink? I'm not taking long." He said calmly, handing over his glass to Eren, and was about to go to the bathroom.

Eren held the glass between both his hands, not wanting to take any risk of spilling any more. "O-okay...!" His eyes followed Rivaille until he disappeared in the bathroom. He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, this was so embarrassing! 'You're supposed to drink the wine, not pour it over you superior!', he thought.

Rivaille took his time and stayed real long in the bathroom. Once he came out, most of the people have already left as he walked to Eren's way. "Sorry for the late. I had to make a call." He coldly spoke as he took the glass of wine from in between Eren's hand, brushing lightly his fingers while doing so. 'Soft...' Rivaille thought. How can a man's hand be this soft? He got even more curious about the boy. But he simply drank his whole cup. "You're staying late? It's already midnight."

"Ehh, really?!" Eren rolled up his sleeve, being able to look at the watch around his wrist. 'So late...' He sighed as he covered his wrist again. He didn't feel like going home yet, it's too quiet and lonely back there. He chuckled lightly as he reached out for his glass, turning it lightly in circles. "I want to stay as long as possible, there's nobody waiting for me back home anyway." A smile appeared on his face before he took a sip.

Rivaille was slightly surprised. 'Nobody waiting? Means..No girlfriend?' He thought and quickly understood how it felt like. But it was still confusing him. How can a handsome man like him be single, let alone lonely? It was disturbing the man's mind. He took a sip from his drink and sat back down on the couch. "Well, guess we're same, huh." He said without looking at the boy. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about how lonely his life has been up until now.

"I'd think you'd be married..." Eren loosened his tie he was wearing as he leaned even more back, searching for a comfortable position. He started feeling warm thanks to all the wine he drank. He looked towards the man with a smile on his face. "Or do you?"

"Divorced." He answered. He found it strange, that he was having a conversation with someone he just met. He had always ignored his coworkers, but he was now talking normally with the newcomer. Well, it wasn't that bad after all, to have some company from time to time. Especially that Eren seemed to be a well-mannered man who respects his superior at least. "What about you?" He asked.

Eren's cheeks colored dark red. He was surprised at how it was even possible after drinking that much, he was still holding a normal conversation. He shrugged before crossing his arms. "I'm not really interested in girls..." It was right, he didn't. He actually fell for the male gender, but didn't say more. He didn't feel like repeating the same mistake as in back in high school. Adults or not, they always bullied him because of his sexuallity.

Rivaille was certainly surprised by his answer. A man his age not interested in girls? Well then, he must be a real hard worker then. Rivaille felt like teasing him a bit. "Had a sad experience before?" He didn't know why he was asking such private questions; he thought it was the alcohol's effect, even though, of course, Rivaille couldn't get drunk that easily.

Eren's eyes nervously drove to the other way. "It's not like that." He scratched the back of his head. He never liked talking about this topic, scared of being laughed at. Not that Rivaille would since he didn't look like it. He quickly took another big sip of his wine. Not wanting to think so much about it.

Rivaille understood it was a bad territory he was trying to step in. He quickly finished the last drop of his drink and stood up. "Well, I shall take my leave now." He said as he looked down back at the boy. "It was nice talking to you." He showed a slight grin.

Eren looked a little disappointed up at him. "Yeah, same here." He finished his drink before standing up. He petted some dust off his pants while putting on his waistcoat properly. Damn, since when was it so difficult to keep his balance? He should really stop drinking this much. He chuckled lightly again as he tried to lean against a table nearby.

Rivaille was about to leave when he noticed the boy's lack of balance. He quickly understood he wasn't the type of person who could hold his liquor. "You need a ride?" He asked, still surprised at his own self for handing him help. He has never showed sympathy to anyone before. 'Well...Since he seems like a nice brat...' He thought.

Eren wanted to deny his offer, but answered before he could. "I'd like to." Maybe it's better this way after all. He still had a long way to go and didn't have enough money for a cab. Walking wouldn't be an option either since he couldn't walk anymore. "If it won't bother you..." He quickly added to it.

Rivaille smirked lightly and went to grab Eren's arm. "Can you walk?" He asked, not wanting him to make a mess around the place. He wasn't planning to let him here after all. He was too drunk to be left alone. He might be cold, but Rivaille isn't emotionless.

Eren tried to lean on him while chuckling. "Barely... I'm feeling dizzy..." He tried to keep his cool head as he realized how close they were. His body took control of him as it pressed further against Rivaille's. They locked the door as they walked outside. The cold breeze made Eren shiver.

Rivaille didn't mind Eren leaning over him. He knew he needed to rest because of how dizzy he was. He walked out, going a bit slow to reach his black car. He opened the door and helped Eren in. "Comfortable?" He asked with a grin before closing the door and getting in the other side. He just stated the car when he remembered he had to ask him first. "So, where do you live?"

Eren stayed quiet as if he didn't know himself. He chewed on his nail as he looked arround, trying to remember. But his brain didn't want to work along. 'Shit' Eren tought. How ridiculous, not remembering where you live. He answered softly. "Euh..."

Rivaille blinked and stared at him for a long while as he looked around himself. "Wait, don't tell me...You forgot?" He let out a long sigh. "Are you new in the city or what?" He grinned, making a bit fun of him as he started the car. "Well since you're already wasted, you can stay at my place if you want." Rivaille already knew he couldn't send him anywhere at this time, especially in his state. The car started and they drove back to Rivaille's appartment.

Eren nodded and had to think before he answered, relieved that he actually got a place to stay for the night. "I'm new since... One week ago..." He unbuttoned half of his shirt, pulling lightly his collar as he sighed. "It's warm in here..." He ran a hand trough his hair as he looked outside, looking at the trees passing by.

Rivaille's eyes couldn't help but catch the sight of him. Well, damn, what was that? Did he just find him attractive? Rivaille quickly shook his head and drove along the road. "I see, it's normal you get lost then. And you can open the window if you like." He said in a calm tone as he also unbuttoned the two first buttons of his shirt. He didn't know what was getting to him, but he felt like wanting to attract the boy's attention somehow. He looked in the glass in front of him, and stared at Eren's reflection from time to time.

Eren saw what Rivaille was doing from the corners of his eyes. He'd usually turn his head away, but this time it was different. He was drunk and attracted by a man he just met a couple of hours ago. He slowly turned his way, staring intensely at him while he thought Rivaille wasn't paying attention to him.

Rivaille caught through the mirror Eren glancing at him. He could feel a slight excitement grow within him. He didn't understand what that feeling was. Is it due to alcohol? He never felt so before, it was different. "We're almost there." He suddenly said, trying to break the awkward silence. His body heated up a bit as the car stopped at a red light. "You're right, it's quite hot, huh." He grinned lightly as he glanced at Eren's way, one hand pulling down his tie, and taking it off, letting the boy have a view of his sweating chest.

Eren's eyes focused at his chest, not listening to what he was saying. "Really warm indeed." 'Shit. Beeing drunk and turned on? This is real bad'. His hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt together with his waistcoat as if it was a daily thing to do. His shirt was already open after a couple of seconds. This was getting real bad.

Rivaille's eyes were staring at Eren's chest as well. Damn, what the hell's wrong with him? Since when has he started looking at men this way? Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off him, he was just too attractive. His eyes soon lift up and met Eren's, staring intensely at him. He had some pretty eyes. The red light soon turned into a green one but Rivaille didn't notice. They were alone in the night driving in this neighborhood. He soon opened his shirt as well, showing his upper muscular body.

Eren bit his underlip, surprised at how muscular the man actually was. Just as expected. Without knowing what he was doing, he softly caressed Rivaille's chest. He opened his mouth a little as he was about to say something. "Rivaille-san... I'm gay..." His eyes widened. Wait, what did he just say? No, he wasn't planning to tell, especially not now. But his body was moving on its own, stroking the man's chest.

Rivaille's eyes widen at his confession. Wait, how is this turning like this? Rivaille didn't have any problem with people's sexuality and he would still accept him the way he was but the problem now wasn't whether he'd accept Eren or not, it was rather him having an erection from just Eren's hand touching him. What the hell was that? That shiver that ran through his body. Rivaille suddenly stopped the car as his eyes stared at Eren intensely. He didn't speak, he reached out his hand and touched his chest, then his hand slid down to the back of Eren's seat, clicking a button and suddenly making the seat fall back down, Eren falling along on it. Rivaille took off his own shirt and tossed it away as he stepped on top of Eren. His hand began caressing his body slowly and he soon ripped off his shirt to lean down and start kissing and sucking on his soft skin. He knew at the moment, he had lost it completely.

Eren surprised as he fell back, but what made him even more surprised was Rivaille attacking him. He let out a squeak as he didn't know what to do or what was happening. "Wa-wait... Rivaille-san... What are you doing?" Was it just his imagination, or was Rivaille actually sitting right on top of him. He really should stop drinking, this is going too far. He rubbed his eyes before he looked at the man again. Shit, it was really happening.

Rivaille pined down the boy's hands on the seat and attacked his nipples, devouring them with all the licking and sucking. Not only he didn't have sex in years but was also turned on to the maximum tonight. Who would've thought a man would do this to him? Rivaille's hand grab both Eren's, still pinning them down, as the other one went in between his legs, grabbing his crotch. Surprisingly, it was hard. Rivaille sucked on the boy's skin, leaving marks everywhere while his hand rubbed more roughly against his pants.

Eren released a couple of soft moans as he leaned a little back with his head. Even though he was attracted to him, he didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't want this. Sadly, Eren was still a virgin and wasn't prepared yet. "N-no, not there...!" The fact that he was drunk made him even weaker and more vulnerable, unable to push Rivaille off.

Rivaille had already lost his self-control. He bit hard on the boy's nipple, making it to slightly bleed as his hand pulled down his pants in one movement. He quickly takes out his member and lift up his legs high. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to fuck him so hard he'd make him cry. Just the thought of it, made Rivaille more turned on. He looked down at Eren and licked his lower lip before he suddenly pushed his member inside of him roughly, going all the way in. Damn it was so tight and dry. He knew he was hurting him, he knew he did it wrong, but Rivaille's body was acting on its own.

Eren's eyes widened as he felt a slight pain inside him. He looked up at Rivaille with teary eyes. "N-no... It hurts... st-stop...!" He started struggling but the pain was too much for him as he gave up after a while. His body shivered non-stop, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Rivaille noticed he was in pain and leaned over to get closer to his face, and suddenly kissing him deeply. He didn't know what has gotten into him, Eren seemed too hot, too sexy, too cute to resist. He began moving slowly inside of him while his free hand caressed his hard-on, stroking it slowly. Once their lips parted Rivaille whispered almost instantly. "Damn...You're so sexy. This feels damn good..." He seemed turned on, enjoying himself too much as he panted a bit against the boy's lips.

Eren stared up at him while panting and moaning louder with each thrust. To tell the truth, he didn't dislike it, it just hurt really hard. By every thrust, his pain seemed to faint. He wrapped his arms around Rivaille and whined. "T-try ... try to hit... my-ahh... prostate...!"

Eren's painful face was turning him on enough, but to think that seeing him enjoying it would just make him grow harder, Rivaille certainly didn't see this coming. He lifted up his legs a bit higher and began thrusting down into him, so hard it hits his prostate directly. "Damn ...tight..." He said as he felt a strong pleasure on his cock once Eren tightened up. He couldn't take his eyes off him; he wanted to see what kind of reaction he'd make.

A shiver went trough his whole body once his spot got hit, his face turned bright red in one second as drool dripped out the corners of his mouth. He finally got to feel how amazing it actually is. Eren travelled with his hands down, spreading his ass a little more. "A-ahh... Rivaille-san...!"

Rivaille's eyes widened completely as he saw the boy under him, his face red and drool down his mouth. "Damn it...Fucking hot..."He was damn hot he couldn't help but grab tightly his legs and thrust deeper and harder into him, hitting his prostate over and over again, pushing a great amount of pleasure through his body. He kissed his lips and enjoyed the taste of them. Rivaille couldn't believe he was doing it with a guy yet, and it felt amazing, better than he ever felt in his whole sexual life up until now.

Eren felt an unbearable amount of pleasure and warmth running trough his body as he tightened up even more. "M-More...!", was the only thing he could say, together with calling Rivaille's name non-stop. His lips automatically reached for Rivaille's, pulling him for a deep kiss.

Rivaille almost reached his climax from all the pleasure he was getting. Eren's inside was so tight and hot. And it got tighter each time he pounded into him, hitting his spot. He got pulled down for a kiss and kissed back roughly. He was certainly desiring Eren way too much.

Eren arched his back a little as he pulled back from the kiss, pulling Rivaille's face close to his chest. "A-ahh... Rivaille... Co...!" He was surprised at how he was about to come by only getting it up his ass. "Fe-feels good... Coming...!"

Rivaille could hear his heartbeats going like crazy inside his chest, a strange thing moved inside him as his heart skipped a beat. His eyes looked up at Eren as he kept thrusting harder and faster inside of him. Just how come this feels damn great? He didn't know why nor how, but the feeling was getting better as he forced a kiss on Eren's lips and whispered in between the kisses. "I love you..."

Eren widened his eyes. What did he just say? Didn't they just meet a couple of hours ago? His words had done it, making Eren come all over him. He pulled back from the kiss to let out a loud moan, falling back in the seat.

Rivaille's eyes widened at both the words he had just spoken and at Eren coming right after. He found it so hot and his inside tightened so bad he came right inside of him, panting slightly against his lips. "Eren..." Rivaille took his breath quietly, his head resting on Eren's chest.

...What has he done?

Eren looked up, staring before him as Rivaille's words repeated in his mind. He was still surprised by his words and didn't know what to say. He found him attractive, yes, but to love him...? Eren looked down at the man laying on his chest as he caught his breath. "Are you... serious...?"

Rivaille quickly covered his mouth, not letting him answer. "Forget what I said...I was just driven by the moment." He quickly made up. But inside, it was different. His heart was now racing at Eren's sight. What is wrong with him? Rivaille quickly stood up, put back his pants, cleaned the mess and sat back on his seat. He stared in front of him silently as if he was confused, trying to find some kind of answer.

Eren felt a slight pain in his chest. 'Just drove by the moment'. He crawled up and searched for the button to sit up straight again. 'Just drove by moment'. Eren chuckled softly to himself. He's been used, huh? He got surprised by his own thoughts. Why did he care so much about it?

Rivaille sighed as he didn't look at Eren, and probably can't even again after what he did to him. He raped him. And just the thought of it made Rivaille feel disgust inside. How can Eren even look him in the eyes after that? He'll certainly avoid him from now on. With all this ideas running through his mind, Rivaille quickly started the car and drove back to his apartment.

Eren clumsily put his shirt and waistcoat back on. He'd look at Rivaille now and then, hoping he would look back. Without success. He sighed and looked outside the window.

Rivaille and Eren soon arrived back at the apartment building. Rivaille parked the car in front of it. "We're here." He simply said as he stopped the car and stepped outside. He walked ahead, getting to the main door and stopped, waiting for Eren to tag along.

Eren took a while until he found out how to open the car's door and stumbled out. He walked, or rather crawled, towards him while covering his mouth. "Rivaille-san..."

Rivaille stared back at him, noticing he was in such a worse case than he was when drunk. He suddenly felt like breaking apart inside. Just what has he done?... He raped a man...That's what he did. An innocent hot looking man. And now he won't forgive himself anymore for abusing him. Rivaille couldn't look at Eren in the eyes, as he spoke coldly. "The apartment is in the third floor, we're taking the elevator." He said as he opened the door and headed to the elevator with him.

Eren found his balance against the wall, getting even dizzier then before. "O-okay..." He quickly sat down once they reached the elevator. His eyes stared at Rivaille as he called him by his name.

"What?" Rivaille spoke yet didn't want to look at him. If he ever did it, if he ever looked at him again in the eyes, his heart will break apart. His feelings were just too messed up. His eyes were fixing the elevator door as they silently went up.

"A-are you okay...?" It bothered him how Rivaille acted cold as before. "Was... I not good enough...?" He leaned back with his head, staring at the ceiling

Rivaille's eyes widen. 'Not good enough?' He repeated in his thoughts. He was good, fucking good, way too good he shouldn't even give him a chance after what he did. But still Eren was here, beside him. He was such an honest man. The thought of it made Rivaille feel more awful than before. "I'm sorry..." He simply said as the elevator stopped and he headed out. He walked to his apartment and opened the door, waiting for Eren to get in..

Eren akwardly walked in, giving Rivaille a confused glance. "Sorry...?" He looked a little down, understanding that Rivaille didn't like it. He stumbled over his own feet.

Rivaille quickly glanced at Eren and opened his arms letting him fall in his hold. "Careful!" He quickly said as he caught him in time. Rivaille's heart skipped a beat at this time. What was this? Thais feeling... It's just getting stronger inside. It's scaring the man. He didn't want it. No. He doesn't want to... Eren slowly lift up his head and their eyes met. At that moment he knew it was too late.  
...Rivalle had already fallen in love.

Eren stared at him. "Rivaille-san..." He leaned against him, lying in his arms. "I'm getting sleepy..." He buried his face in Rivaille's chest. "I'm exhausted... "

Rivaille tried calming down. It's okay, everything was fine. If he doesn't show any weird reactions, Eren won't find out and everything will be as usual. Rivaille grab gently Eren's arm putting it around his neck as he got in the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He stepped into his bedroom and helped Eren lying slowly down on the bed. He looked down at him with a long sigh. He looked so beautiful... His heart couldn't bear this. He began taking off slowly his shoes.

Eren looked at him with his sleepy eyes. He rolled on his side and rested his head on his bed. A faint smile appeared on his face. The bed was comfortable and Rivaille's scent was all over it. Even over the whole room. His heart raced real fast as he blushed lightly. "Were your words true...?" He suddenly brought up.

Rivaille's eyes drove down to stare at him as he was now wrapping a blanket over Eren. What should he answer? Should he say the truth, and get hurt by the boy's honesty, or should he lie, and hurt the boy yet go back to living like he always did before. Living a boring life. Living a life that he certainly doesn't want to go back to after finding such a being.  
No he won't lie, he won't go back to his boring life, not after he found this man, not after he found Eren, not after he found love...  
Rivaille's word seemed almost like mumble as he spoke. "Yeah..."

Eren cuddle with the blankets, enjoying the warmth and scent of them. "Tell me tomorrow again..." He smiled up at him, giggled softly and stared at him. Eren rolled to the side and petted on the place next to him. "Join me!" He said singing lightly.

Rivaille's eyes widened. Is this a dream? No way...Eren looked so cheerful. Does that mean?... Without a second thought, Rivaille took off his shoes and joined Eren in the bed. His bed that was so lonely and cold this whole time was now warm, warm with feelings of love. Rivaille's eyes were staring at Eren intensely. What a beautiful face. He reached out his hand and caressed his cheek slightly. "Eren..." He softly whispered. This was really happening right? It was...Happening... A tear rolled down Rivaille's cheek as he felt it, a feeling he had lost through time and age. A feeling he had given hope for. Rivaille for the first time in a while felt happy.

Eren wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his cheek against his. He opened his eyes slowly, catching a crying Rivaille before him "A-are you okay...?!" He rubbed away his tear as he looked at him with a worried expression, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

So soft and smooth. So warm and nice... Such feelings, Rivaille had forgotten about. A gentle smile showed on his face as his fingers strolled into Eren's silky hair. "I'm happy..." He said as he stared into the boy's eyes. They looked so beautiful. He could swear he'd give anything for this moment to last a bit longer.

Eren placed his nose against Rivaille's, rubbing them against each other. "You need to sleep...You look tired." Eren smiled and closed his eyes slowly. "Good night, Rivaille..." He didn't add 'san' this time. It made him blush, just calling him by his name.

Rivaille watched Eren's face close to him. He was like a sleeping beauty. He caressed his hair gently as he didn't feel like sleeping. What if this all goes off the next day? No, he won't let this moment fade away, he wanted more of it. "Good night..." He whispered.

The next morning, Eren opened his eyes slowly as he woke up, looking right at Rivaille's face right before his. He looked confused and crawled up. "Ouch..." His headache was unbearable and the pain in his back... Eren's eyes widened. Why did it hurt? What did he do last night? He looked arround the room before his eyes landed on Rivaille again. Why was he lying next to his co-worker in a unknown place? "Shit..."

Rivaille's eyes opened slightly as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes slightly as he caught Eren sitting up next to him. "Hm?...Eren..." The memories of yesterday came back to him. He felt happiness fill his chest as he sat up. "Morning." He smiled and caressed his cheek. "Slept well?"

Something definitely happened between those two. If only Eren could remember, but his mind gave up. The pain made him unable to remember. He looked at Rivaille. "W-Where am I?"

Rivaille froze for a bit. Eren's eyes were different. They were no longer the smooth happy looking eyes, but more like scared and nervous ones. Wait...Don't tell me... "Oi...You..." Rivaille could feel his whole world falling down. "You forgot...?"


End file.
